


hopeful

by chimiboh



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Short One Shot, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimiboh/pseuds/chimiboh
Summary: i look into those sparkling grey eyes of his, its the only part of him that looks so alive...
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 12





	hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> just a teensy tiny drabble. i was just kinda writing to write bc i missed snowbaz lol
> 
> enjoy!

i look into those sparkling grey eyes of his, its the only part of him that looks so alive, the only part that shows life. (i mean, it makes sense, you know, with him being dead and all.) anyways, something about them, just make me feel so, so, 

hopeless... 

er, maybe its hopeful... 

it feels like im floating on cloud nine; like we can take on anything as long as we're together. a rather strange feeling considering I'm staring at the same eyes that once had the desire to kill me. besides that, those eyes are the only thing of comfort for me now. from mortal enemies to star crossed lovers. how's that for dramatic irony?


End file.
